My Lies and Your Deceit
by Starcakes
Summary: There is no such thing as coincidence. Everything happens for a reason...for a purpose. The consequence of their actions. The misconception of what was the truth. Their own truth. The truth that will destroy and save.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

* * *

'Beep' as a button was pushed and the voice of the secretary was heard over the intercom.

"Mr. Schiffer, Nel-sama is on line 1 for you." she said, and waited for further instructions.

"Put her through." was all that was said as the intercom became silent, however came back to life with an enthusiastic 5 years old voice.

"PAPA! It's Neruu! Are you coming like you promised?" Hopeful was evident in her voice.

"Yes. You know I always come" was his reply.

"Yay! I know papa. I just want to make sure you're always there whenever I open mama's letter" her voice seemed to deliver the smile that was plastered on her face.

"I'll see you soon. I have to finish my work first." he said as he looked at the papers that needed back his attention.

"Okay papa! Hurry okay? Take care papa!" She said with a giggle as the line went dead.

Silence filled his office as he sat there staring at the phone. He sighed and shifted his eyes to his left where a picture was lying face down, contemplating whether to leave it as it is or shoved it in one of the drawers of his desk.

He closed his eyes as if trying to calm the brewing storm that was forming in his mind. As minutes passed, he reached out his hand to the said picture and paused when his elegant fingers touched the edge of the frame; he turned the picture upright.

He opened his eyes and looked straight at it, sharp emerald eyes clashing with deep violet ones; fighting an invisible war.  
Prying his eyes away from those set of violet hues, he let out a breath that implied a damn that he cares not to give.

Getting back to his neglected papers, he wished for this day to be over. For it is this particular day that he wished never to exist.

* * *

He fished out the remote to the automated fence and drove his car to the driveway as it opened.

Letting himself out of the car, he pauses at the door, staring at the reflection of himself on the polished doorknob.  
His musings was broken when the said door opened revealing a little girl with green hair and enthusiasm in her eyes.

"Papa! You're here!" As she threw herself on his right leg.  
He looked down to his daughter and patted the crown of head.

"I'm home Nel." He stated.

She looked up to her father and took his hand, as she dragged him to the living room where her grand mother is sitting on one of the leather couches, a letter in her hand.

"Ulquiroa, welcome home son" she said and smiled, wrinkles touching the corners of her eyes.

He nods towards her and sat himself across from her, crossing his legs as he loosened his tie.  
Yoruichi handed the little girl the letter and accepted it with a squeal of joy.  
With hurried hands, she tore the enveloped opened and took out the contents inside; a picture was enclosed with a letter.

"My dearest princess,  
How are you doing? I hope you're not giving grand-mama and your papa a hard time. Are you doing well on your studies? Be sure to always listen to the teacher okay?  
As for me, I am doing quite fine here in Turkey. I can't help but miss you my sweet. As I teach the children here that are the same age as you, I can't help but wish that I am home with you. I miss you everyday my darling. I hope you're not mad at mama for not being there with you. Soon, we will be together. But for now, listen to grand-mama and papa okay? I love you with all my heart my princess. I cannot wait to see you again.

Much love and misses,  
Mama"

As she finished reading the letter, she picked up the picture and grinned widely as she stares at the picture of her mother with deep violet hues and gentle smile.

"Grand-mama what is that?" She said as she pointed at a building with pointed tops on the picture.

"Those are mosque honey. That is where they held prayers and mass." She explained with amusement in her eyes.

"Ohh, so mama doesn't live there? Where is Turkey?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"No my dear, and Turkey is in the middle of Europe and Asia. Sort of." She said.

Not wanting to be the one killing all the fun, Ulqiuorra cleared his throat and looked at his daughter. Carefully picking out his words.  
"Nel, it's time for bed. You still have school tomorrow. You can save all your questions till tomorrow. But as of now, it's bed time."

Nel looked at her father and then to her grand mother. Earning a nod from her grand mother, she sighed and stood up. Stuffing the picture and the letter back to the envelope.

"Okay. Goodnight papa. Goodnight grand-mama." She kissed them both goodnight and headed up the stairs to her room.

When the girl was out of sight, Ulquiorra looked at his mother, coldness evident on his eyes.

"Why do you keep up this sharade mother? You know too well that this cannot go on." His voice a whisper but has power.

"Son, you know that this is the only way for our Nel to be happy, and you know that it's her that makes her happy." She said as she looked down at her hands.

"I know that damn well. But we cannot hide the truth from her forever mother. We can't keep making up these-"As he was interrupted.

"I know!" A pause.  
"I know that. But I just can't stand looking at her face all forlorn. It breaks my heart." She said, tears swarming her eyes.

He kept his eyes at his mother and sighed. He cannot win this one. That, he is sure of. He just wished that there was some other way for this situation; not like this.

With out a word, he stood up and headed up to the comfort of his bed. This day always makes him weary. It feels like the whole world, with all their power, unite to smite him.  
He knows the consequences for his actions, their actions. As he climbed the first flight of stairs, he stopped on his tracks. There, in front of him was the very thing that was eating him alive, a thorn on his side.

A picture of a man and a woman with sharp emerald eyes and deep violet orbs, both wearing a set of brilliant white garments, signifying that of what was not.

Turning around, he brushed off the image from his mind and thankful for the sign of the end of the day, as the clocked chimed twelve.

* * *

Alright! Finally! I got this story in here. It took a lot of decision making and courage for me to post this up. I know it's only the first chapter, and there is more to come. So please bare with me guys. Review of any kind is welcome!  
Thank you guys for reading this.

Love **_Starcakes_**.

_ps. I'm still thinking about the title of this story. I'm bad at coming up titles for things. So if you guys have any idea, I would appreciate it if you could hollar it out to me. Thank you! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

Eyes darted back and forth from the clock on the wall to her wristwatch, as if trying to see if time has stopped and became inconsistent.  
She leaned back into her seat, trying to find a comfortable spot as she listened and be tortured by the ticking of the clock.

She gathered the stacks of papers on her desk and rearranged them once more for what seemed like the fifth time. Her movements however, was interrupted with the familiar ring of her phone.

Quickly setting down the papers and diving in her purse, rummaging like a maniac for the blasted phone. Once it was in her hands, she stood up and looked at her phone as a familiar number kept flashing on the screen.  
Taking a few gulps of air, she put the phone against her ear and answered; trying to regain composure.

"He..hello?" She cursed mentally as her voice failed to hold steady.

"Ah, yeah. Rukia. It's Renji. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

She stood there with the phone clutched in her hands, as she sat herself down on the chair and nibbled on her lower lip. A mannerism of hers that indicated uneasiness.

"Uhm, hey Renji, is.." She paused, rethinking about her course of action.  
She was about to continue where she had left off but was cut short with shuffling noises of what seemed like the phone being grabbed.

"Rukia." The voice began. Soothing as it was with it's depth and richness, still, one cannot hide the fact that the voice held such authority that even she, shook like a leaf in the wind.

"Yes brother." She replied as she held her voice steady.

"You are a Kuchiki. As my pride, you will do me proud. And it's this very reason why I'll be sending you on your own. Is this clear Rukia?" He stated. Getting to the point as of not to waste anymore time.

Her mere reply was a simple "Yes brother. I understand." And the line went dead.

What more could the girl do but follow. She was powerless against him. Who was she to question his authority. Him, who clothed her and gave a roof over her head. Moreover, a name that proved to be both a curse and a blessing.

She was not complaining. The girl looked up to him with an immense respect that sometimes-no, most of the time-she felt like her own person was being consumed alive.  
He was not like this before; definitely strict, but not like this. Often, she wondered what made him on such an edge.  
She brought a hand on her temple as if to ease an invisible knot that was forming there and let out a sigh of relief. At least the silence gave her a little peace in her troubled mind. One opportunity that she rarely had.

Her little tranquility was cut short with the voice of her secretary on the intercom.  
"Ms. Kuchiki, Mr. Abarai is here to pick you up."

Blowing a frustrated sigh towards her stubborn bang, she stood up from the comfort of her chair, grabbed her bag, head out of her office and the building; where a man with a shocking crown of long red hair, tied into a high ponytail and a particular fond of tattoo awaited for her.

* * *

"You'll take the 10pm flight to Japan and from there Hanatarou will pick you up. The meeting is at 8am sharp. Do not be late Rukia." The red head said. Ticking off the list on her schedule as he parked on the designated loading zone of the airport.

"Renji, for Pete's sake. I know what to do. Do not treat me like a child. I don't need another mom, my brother is enough, thank you very much." She huffed and got out of the car and the man can only chuckled at her temper.

He followed her out of the car and headed at the back to the trunk where he helped her with a few of her luggage.

Renji closed the trunk and looked at his petite companion.

"Break their legs. You know I'm only a phone call away." He said with a soft smile that highly resemble a smirk and enclosed her with a hug.

"I know" she replied and looked up at him.  
"Thank you. Remember, don't stick your weird brows in to other else' business. No body wants your funky ass eyebrows in theirs. Got that?" Rukia added and broke the hug with a grin.

"Whaa-? What did you just said! You _Teru Teru Bozu!*_" He yelled.

She stuck her tongue at him as she grabbed her luggage and started heading towards the entrance of the airport.  
He stood there with his hands in his pocket as he followed her straight posed back with his eyes. A back of a Kuchiki, no doubt. One that held grace and principle.  
As Rukia disappeared from his line of sight, he took out his pack of smoke and lit one. He took a nice long drag of it, letting the bitter taste of nicotine fill his senses and shook his head.

"Kuchiki or not, she's still a midget." He chuckled, shaking his head from his own amusement. He took a last long drag of his cigarette, flicked it off and drove off to the night.

* * *

_*Teru Teru Bozu: _Japanese rain doll

Alright chapter 2 guys. Whew.  
Chapter 3 will be up soon! More surprises to come!  
Sorry for the delay of chapter 2!  
Enjoy guys! And please review! :)

Oh and I don't know whether to go with Japanese expressions here. As you can see I chose brother instead of Nii-san or Nii-sama. If you guys find it weird, I can make the changes. But I think I'll stick to this kind of format for now. Thank you guys again for taking your time reading this.

_**Starcakes**._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

"Everything is all set sir." The voice on the other line implied, waiting for further instructions.

"Hnn, very good." was his only reply and ended the call.

He maneuvered the car to the left, cutting through as much out of the traffic as he can. However, Ulquiorra still found himself stuck on a red light. He flicked his wrist towards his line of sight to get a glimpse of the time. An hour before the appointed time of the meeting and his situation does not look very promising.

He was supposed to be at the office thirty minutes ago, but a certain mishap of green hair and pouty lips with a pair of gooey eyes held him back from leaving the house early; begging his permission for a visitation to his office later on the day.  
No matter how hard Ulquiorra refused and thought of an alibi, she just does not want to take it. Until it all came down to a point where she clung to his leg and refused to let go.  
The little girl uttered threats that involved great display of waterworks and a grip of a vise that puts his perfectly pressed slacks in a predicament.  
When did his daughter become a master of sly persuasion? That, he does not know of.  
All that Ulquiorra knew was that Nelliel was growing up too fast and too witty for her age. And it was that very reason that he nodded his head for approval, accompanied with a pat on her head as she looked up at him with her soaked eyelashes.

Thus, where we reached the green-eyed man in his current situation. Stuck in the brooding traffic of modern day Tokyo.

Ulquiorra raked his elegant fingers through his hair and loosen his tie a fraction of the way while he contemplated whether or not it would be best to just leave the car and walk the rest of the way to the establishment.  
But the said establishment was about six more blocks way. If he walked, he will definitely late. The public transportation was also out of the picture, considering the amount of people that takes the transit.  
Also, an addition to that was Ulquiorra's hostile attitude towards flocks of unknown people shoved and squeezed with you on a metal contraption that promised a room barely for breathing.

This must be the slowest red light that Ulquiorra ever encountered. Impatient drivers around him started to get on his nerves as they blasted away their horns like there was no tomorrow and expressed themselves with a handful of curses.

"Barbaric fools." he uttered under his breath as he ignored the squabbles behind him and focused on the traffic in front of him as the red light changed to green.

He shifted the gear to drive as he released his foot on the breaks, eager to get the hell out of the jam as soon as possible. However, it was not as a smooth sailing like he thought it would be because of the fact the vehicle in front of him was taking its sweet time to hit the gas.

"Goddamn it!" He exclaimed as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

Ulquiorra was slowly losing his patience. Any more than this and his satiny will be reduced to shreds. As if on cue, the car finally moved giving him the opportunity to cut in and sped up to his destination.

* * *

"Sir, all executive members of the board are already waiting in the conference room. The possible candidates for company partnership are also present sir. All three of them" Nanao Ise finished as she adjusted her thin-rimmed glasses and focused her eyes on her boss.

She remembered how he looked so distressed when he arrived at the office. The aura of mass destruction coming off from him was so thick and potent; it was enough to engulf the whole building with all its contents. Including the employees who immediately ran off in every direction, fearing to cross path with the devil himself.

Now, here he is, one of the most powerful and influential being in Japan-probably the world-leaned back into the leather chair, lightly drumming his fingers on the armrest as if contemplating on something. However, with Ulquiorra as your boss, everything is unexpected. With him, looks can really be deceiving.

"Good." His smooth voice cutting through the silence of the room and he clasped his hands in front of him. His sharp green eyes awakening from the confines of his eyelids as it focused on the person in front of him.  
"Let us join them then." He announced and stood up, headed to the designated room.

Nanao followed behind his boss and wished that the day was already done and over with. She felt sorry for the poor souls that occupied the room, for they do not know what was in store for them.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Chief Executive Director and the owner of the Schiffer Incorporation, Mr. Ulquiorra Schiffer" Nanao stated as she adjusted her glasses and opened the polished double doors.

The man himself walked into the room and stopped himself in front, his hands tucked inside his pants pockets. The congregation stood from where they were seated and bowed.

"Good morning Mr. Schiffer" they greeted in unison.

He brought his attention towards the front and brought a hand to his tie. "Sit." was his only reply as he took a seat, crossing his legs.  
Ulquiorra tightened his tie as he quickly swept through the faces of the people who are all present in the room with sharp-calculating eyes. His lips pursed, the hand that just tightened the said tie froze. Forcing him to undo his previous action.

Ulquiorra loosened his tie as one word registered in his mind, _'Impossible'_.

He felt like his eyes betrayed him. For in the midst of their task, they decided to stop and landed themselves on to _her.  
_His whole attention now fixated on _her_. Wide eyed and disbelieving.

Her dark midnight hair, her petite silhouette, down to her pale and flawless complexion. All was so surreal as he sat there, watching her every move. Watching as she gathered the papers and settled it down. His eyes followed her slim fingers as she straightened out her suit jacket and brough it down to her matching pencil skirt, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles. And as she lifted those slim fingers up to tuck some loose hair behind her ears; they clashed.

_Sharp emerald eyes collided with deep violet hues.  
Rolling like thunder and lightning, a moment was shared. And in a blink of an eye, it vanished._

"Sir?" Nanao inquired with a questionable look on her face.

Ulquiorra felt like all the blood rushed to his head. He cleared his throat, as he tried to bring the people back to what was on hand. But mostly, he tried to get a sense back to himself.  
"Go on." he stated with a flick of his hands. Wary as to where his eyes would land once again.

The meeting dragged on with a few words exchanged from Ulquiorra. He was negotiating more with himself rather than the meeting. He just could not believe what had transpired. He promised to himself that it would never happen again. _Never_. A moment-no-a second, was enough for that foolishness. A second wasted from his life. And as every second lingers with the both of them in the same room, Ulquiorra cannot help but acknowledge the fact that this point of time is a mistake; was a mistake.  
So without further a do, he raised his hand, as a signal to stop the meeting. He will not let this insignificant person to get a hold of his attention or time.

"That will be all for today. My secretary will usher you all with anything that you need. Dismissed." He conveyed, without even giving a glance to the room as he departed from it.

* * *

Hello people! And yes, unfortunately I'm not dead yet.  
First of all I want to thank the people who took the time to review my story, to follow it or favorite it :)  
You guys are awesome! Thank you so much!  
I am very sorry that it took quite a while to post a new chapter. I was just occupied with school and such. Pretty hectic at home too, so I gotta take some breathing room.  
Also to add, you know how they always say that the biggest critique in your life is yourself? Well, I experienced that a lot these couple of weeks when I was trying to get this one up. It was never good enough for me. So I kept editing and rewriting and re-doing it.  
So I apologize for the hold up.

And last but not the least, I hope you guys found this chapter to your liking. Chapter four is coming up maybe in a day or two. This chapter was suppose to be longer, but I decided to cut it short for some giggles ohohoho!

Anyway, thanks again you guys! And I hoped you enjoyed it!

_**Starcakes**_


End file.
